


Impress Me

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [21]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: "Impressive, truly."Hakkai impresses Sanzo without trying. Imagine if he put some effort in.





	Impress Me

“You actually read all these?” Hakkai looked up from filling the kettle to see Sanzo surveying the pile of books he’d built up over past three years he’d spent living with Gojyo. 

“I have, yes.” Hakkai beamed with genuine cheer and pride, and set the kettle on the stove before his own cheer could be broken by Sanzo’s pinched, dour expression. It was strange to think someone as sardonic as him was meant to be a steward of Hakkai’s wellness. “Some, twice, if Gojyo’s had a bad run of poker and I can’t afford a new one soon enough.”

“Hmph.” Sanzo sucked his cheeks in, gaze traveling the pile up and down. “Lock-picking, knot-tying, conversational Korean…”

“Correspondence courses.” Hakkai managed to hold a little chuckle in his throat. “I get a bit restless sometimes, and it helps to engage with something new.”

“Is that so? Restless?” Sanzo twisted a bit to face him, just Hakkai lit the stove. “Have I not been keeping you busy enough?”

“Oh, please, never think so; your little tasks are a lovely distraction as well.” Hakkai folded his arms and pretended the kettle was more interesting than he ever could have been. “But … it’s embarrassing to say…” He loosed a nervous laugh, and admitted, “I’m anxious to be in public, but without things to engage in, I get anxious being in the house. Gojyo said I should try to find things to do in the house. He’s encouraged me.”

“Has he?” That only pinched Sanzo’s expression further. “I suppose even a broken clock…” He trailed off, as Hakkai swallowed a little bitterness at the unspoken sentiment.

“Goodness, Sanzo, we all can only do our best.” The kettle whistled just then, and Sanzo scoffed quietly as Hakkai pulled the kettle off the heat and poured it over the teacups. “Now, certainly, you didn’t come here just to discuss my correspondence courses.”

“No, if only because I had no idea about them.” Sanzo halted before taking his seat at the table to survey the stack of books again. “Impressive, truly.” That sounded genuine, and Hakkai was likewise genuinely taken aback. Then, Sanzo turned to him, those searching eyes affixed to him now. “I’m here to ask if you’re ready to put all those skills to use, and kick your apparent agoraphobia’s ass.”


End file.
